User talk:Olsonman
Welcome Welcome to the My Lego Network Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Now, down to business... I think you could be a pretty good editor, looking at the spoiler page(Though, it's kinda flawed, seeing as there WILL be a part for the Secret networkers on the Networkers page... It's just post-poned until i can make a way to get a white background, though I could just throw in my UserPage template code if worst comes to worst...), and I probably COULD use your help. Welcome! --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:52, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Friend Request I sent you a friendlist request.Left by Brandbest1. Join the 36ClicksClub2 today! 01:26, 15 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 Who, me or Blade? Olsonman 3:58, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah you, and you just rejected me! Oh, and BTW, can you sent me all your current pipes and gypsum?My user name is .Left by Brandbest1. Join the 36ClicksClub2 today! 11:33, 15 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 Ok, I send you one. Olsonman 16:25, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Got any gypsum and pipes?Send them over please.Left by Brandbest1. Join the 36ClicksClub2 today! 11:19, 16 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 Sorry, all out. Olsonman15:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) RfA Hi there. In response to the message you removed and replaced with a temporary break notice, I am happy to hear that. However, even looking at the pages for something to edit isn't quite editing. 03:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) wow.rank 9.im only rank 4.on an unrelated note:cool!you like weird al 2! 11:48, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Yup. 14:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Avatar Your avatar found at File:Index.png is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 11:41, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :*Looks at userpage* I don't think he'll be seeing this... Though, stranger things have happened. -- 19:10, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's a just in case case, just in case he comes back and says "What! But you didn't tell me" ;) Wordplay FTW. 19:30, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Okay then. =) -- 19:34, 11 May 2009 (UTC) "Leaving Forever" I am curious, why have you "left forever"? 20:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Everything is filled here, my buisness here is done. Olsonman 3:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :That is a good enough reason. Thanks. 03:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC)